


In your darkest hours

by SkiraDeCorvus



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiraDeCorvus/pseuds/SkiraDeCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you ever think about the possible explanations why Loki is still alive after Thor-the dark world?<br/>As not even he can fake being stabbed by an enemy (I mean...really? That monster was not on his side. He just stabbed him!!) and survive this shit, I thought about it quite intensively.<br/>This is what happens in these cases. A story. Have fun and give me feedback! I love feedback! I feed off feedback! PLEASE!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In your darkest hours

**Author's Note:**

> Cursive are memories of her past / her family
> 
>  
> 
> Reccomended music to listen to during reading  
> Bubba ho tep – all is well (or anything depressive, really...)

 

  

 

The world was silent and grey as ever.

_Just like me……_

Nothing seemed to have changed here.

_Just like me……_

Nothing will ever change here.

_Just like me……_

 

Just a pile of ashes and rubble seemed to be a memorial to the fight that took place here not long ago. To be specific, it happened about 20 minutes ago. Just enough time for the only two survivors to leave this world.

Nevertheless the world already integrates the former ship of the last dark elves into her grey and never-moving existence. A storm at the edge of the horizon draws nearer and rises the dust high into the air, chasing it into the ship and coating every surface.

 

 I can sense the ghosts of the dead here. They are everywhere. They are vengeful, driven by the need to destroy. I have to smile, because what would they still want to destroy here in this vast of nothingness? It is not a real smile – even if I would want to, that would not be possible for me. Mother always told me that I smiled frequently and joyful  as a babe. Nobody could withstand my smile. Not even my father who prided himself to be immune to manipulation.

 

And then they came to take me from them.

Mother fought and she lost. Of course she lost. She was not one of them.

Father fought and he lost. Of course he lost. How would he have been able to hurt his own family?

They took me with them and left my father behind. Bleeding and weeping for his stolen child and his killed wife. Not even grandfather spared them a glance when they left him there alone with a dead corpse.

In that moment he swore on the blood of his dead wife and his own blood to get me back…..

 

Ah…reminiscence. He was like a force of nature when he found me. No, he was more. He was everything evil and good in that moment. Every might combined on his quest to rescue me.

He was the vortex of fire that surrounded him. He was the earth shattering under every one of his steps to me. He was the knife that felled the guards.

He was my mother. He was my father. He was me. He was death incarnated.

 

….. A speck of green not too far away piercing the grey catches my eye. Slowly I close in. No need to hurry. The dead are never in a hurry……

 

After he rescued me, my father still told me that my smile was the most beautiful he could ever see. He told me every day.

I could see the pain it caused him to say this one special sentence to me. The one his wife – my mother always told me when we were still a family.

And so I stopped to smile. So he would never have to say it again. So he would never have to be reminded again. So he would never have to suffer again.

 

…I am there. Slowly sinking to my knees. The dust already started to settle on the face I see before me…..

 

I can feel the valkyrie closing in on me. They want the soul back. He was never meant for me…for my kingdom. He died honorably even if they never allowed themselves to see anything honorable in him when he was still breathing.

Them…. The family I despise. The world I hate most. The race that could not accept my mother. The ones that called the man before me weak, a liar, a traitor without opening their eyes.

 

But I had to have him. There was no other way. I had to steal his soul. It was necessary. And this Valkyrie will. Not. Take. Him. Away. Again!!!!

 

I turn around. I can see her and I know that she can see me. Oh how I hate them and their righteous behavior. The dead might not be in a hurry but this winged nuisance surely is.

I lift my hand to the vial I carry around my neck, feeling the life in it pulsing. It is clawing at the glass, trying to break it, sparking memories in my head…. Memories of my own past. Only my own past.

 

_Never give up._

_Stand up and fight!_

_You can do it!_

_I believe in you._

_Trust me, I will catch you._

_Your smile is so beautiful._

Liar

_….I love you…._

I know

 

I rip the necklace forcefully and summon my power to me. Fire surrounds me and the earth shatters as I open myself to the forbidden forces that are surrounding us at all times.

 

_…I love you…_

I feel your love. I always felt it.

_….I love all of you…._

We know.

The Valkyrie shrieks and tries to backtrack when my vortex reaches her. She crumbles away in a second.

The vial cracks and shatters. The soul flees it’s prison, searching for the vessel it belongs to. I send my force in the dead corps to give it a spark of live. Everything else has to be done by the soul itself.

My soul reaches out to this oh so familiar entity I am confronted with. The soul halts on it’s way to the body, recognizing me before descending to the body. It seems as if the soul is not sure if the body is right, if there is enough life in it left to return. It hovers above the ashen face.

My soul gives it a soft nudge to proceed….

Never give up.

Stand up and fight!

You can do it!

I believe in you.

Trust me, I will catch you.

Your smile is so beautiful.

….I love you….

Live!

Live!

Live!

 

In this cycle he broke the circle of destiny for the first time. He changed something. He changed himself. Something changed him and he chose to die before he could fulfill his prophecy.

The prophecy he followed since the circle started the very first time and ended with destruction, fire, chaos and death.

Something changed this time and I chose to intervene.

I stole his soul and gave him a second life. I give him a second chance this time. I want it to change. I want to end this circle of hate and death that befalls my family in every iteration. I want him to find what changed him, what is different this time! I want him to hold on to it.

 

I hear his first breath. Deep and alive. The soul took roots in this body again. I knew it. His eyes fly open and his eyes meet mine.

He tries to say my name, I can read it on his lips but his voice does not obey him. And so I leave with a real smile on my lips this time. The first real smile in so many years.

\--------

I am back in my kingdom within the next heartbeat. The perks of using the unknown ways between the worlds like the wind.

 

“I hope you will find hope and change in this iteration father.”

 

I am my mother. I am my father. I am me.

I am death incarnated.

Queen of my kingdom. Daughter of Angrboda. Daughter of Loki.

I am Hel.

…..

And you better watch out for me at your darkest hour.

 

 

 

 


End file.
